wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Graffiti
Graffiti is a dungeon feature designed to teach players about the intricacies of the game. The adventurer will find messages scrawled on the wall (occasionally in blood) containing some combination of helpful hints and silly nonsense. As such, many of the hints are in the form of riddles. Other "hints" seem to be deliberately false. These are similar to the graffiti engravings and rumours found in Nethack. Accurate Rumors *"A cursed amulet could save your life." **A cursed Amulet of Life Saving can still revive you. *"An apple a day keeps the doctor from coming down here." "Weird." **Apples can cure sickness. *"Apiculture is a worthy profession." **Beehives can supply you with both poison immunity though Blob of killer bee goo / Blob of goo and strength gain through Blob of golden goo. *"Becoming a shaman can leave a lasting impression." **Polymorphing into a kobold shaman will grant you the Psi-Bolt spell, which remains when you return to human form. *"Beehives never get bigger." *"Do not poke your tongue out at a shopkeeper." **Attacking or getting caught stealing from a vendor will drastically increase their prices. *"Cats and dogs can sense evil." **A cat or a dog will hiss or growl respectively ar cursed items. *"Dogs are too embarassed to climb stairs in public." **Dogs don't go up or down ladders when you are around. *"Don't go near a bee if you are allergic to their poison." **Killer bees have an attack that can cause sickness. *"Dwarves will not stand on cursed weapons." **Dwarves will be forced to pick up cursed weapons, which can buy you time when running away. *"Eat some cold browns before winter comes." **Eating brown mold goo sometimes gives cold resistance. If it does, it will display the message, "You feel full of hot air." *"Eating a tengu is like eating a nymph." **Both creatures as well as leprechauns may imbue teleportitis when eaten. *"Eating the spicy goo from a red lichen causes one to become accustomed to spicy foods." **Eating red mold goo sometimes grants fire resistance. If it does, you will be presented with the message, "You feel a momentary chill." *"Red molds are risky up close, but they can build your tolerence for spicy food" **Red molds may burn your equipment, but eating red mold goo sometimes grants fire resistance. If it does, you will be presented with the message, "You feel a momentary chill." *"Elves make the quietest neighbors." **Elven boots or cloaks give stealth intrinsic. *"Eyes are useless if you cannot see." **Floating eyes cannot paralyze you while you are blind or are in a darkened room. *"Fountains are risky. But so is just wandering around a dungeon." **Fountains can grant certain boons to your stats, but can also blind, poison, damage, or otherwise debilitate you. *"Gravity works better when your heavily burdened." **When burdened and falling will cause damage. *"Helms and amulets see better than eyeball goo." **The telepathy effect from the Helm of telepathy and Amulet of ESP is stronger than the intrinsic gained by eating Floating Eye goo. *"I overcharged a wand. Now its gone." **Wands are destroyed if they are "overcharged" with a scroll of charging, electrical energy, etc. *"If you don't know what it is, don't expect a fair price." **An unidentified item will sell for the base price of that item's appearance, which is often much lower than what it deserves. *"If you want it blessed, just ask." **You can wish for blessed items. *"If you want one, ask for three." **It is best to wish for 3 of an item when wishing. *"Intercession helps an hour of need." **The various beliefs can save you from dangerous situations. *"Jumping over holes can gain you a few seconds." **It is slower to climb a ladder to cross a hole than to just jump. *"Kobolds are tastier after an entree of violets." **Eating Violet Fungus goo gives you poision resistance. Killer Bee goo gives it to you sometimes without causing hallucination, however. *"Leprechauns are lucky." **Treating leprechauns well will please the Leprechaun King and grant you the favor of enchanting an existing pair of boots or giving you a new one. *"Leprechauns will con a fool." **Leprechauns may run away without leaving a reward if you accept their offer to let them live. *"Magic lamps are made of gold." **Possibly suggesting that all lamps in the game are 'magical', since all lamps in the game are golden. It also tells the player that a leprechaun would possibly want to steal it. *"Monsters snore so loud you can practically see them through doors." **The "Z's" shown by a sleeping creature can be seen through doors and walls. *"Never drop a gem at my door again." **Some gems, gas stones in particular, make emptying lairs trivial. *"Orange and blue are connected." **Orange and blue portal stones can be traveled between. *"Roses are bombs, violets aren't blue" **Reference to Firestones, the equivalent of a timed grenade. *"Roses are red, violets are bombs." **Reference to Power Stones. *"Shopkeepers are easily charmed." **Higher Charisma will get you better prices from vendors. Also untrue, because they cannot be charmed with a pipe or Lute of Charming. *"Some trolls are too gutless to revive themselves." **If a troll's meat is removed, it cannot revive itself. *"Some weapons are hard for a novice to use." **Artifact weapons always take some skill to use. Additionally, higher tier weapons require knowledge of the weapon type to use. *"Studded armour of life saving costs double." "Interesting" **A reforged suit of armor imbues with am Amulet of Life Saving will disintegrate when you die. *"The Three Kings will always have friends." **The Gnome King, Ogre King, and Dwarf King are always accompanied by minions. *"Wands and daggers can get off gas without smelling it." **Wands and daggers can be used to destroy gas spores from a distance. *"You can sleep restlessly to stay alert." **If sleeping to heal for a long time, enemies can sneak up on you. Sleeping, then canceling, then sleeping prevents this. *"You can't save a dead leprechaun." **A critical hit may kill a leprechaun who would otherwise have begged for mercy, losing the favor from the Leprechaun King. *"You cannot really die if you are not you." **If a character dies while polymorphed they will instead revert to their original form. *"You lose a quarter of your speed when burdened." *"Zombies don't eat your brain until you are dead. Mindflayers don't wait that long." **Warns of mindflayers' brain-suck ability. *"Zombies don't sleep. Sometimes they just stand there. It's creepy." *"Keep you shoes on when you shift if you want them to fit." **If you keep armor on when polymorphing, It will change size to fit. Inaccurate Rumors *"All rumors are false." *"All rumours are true." *"Bakers need flour to bake a pie." **They only require an item for filling such as fruit or meat. *"BAYO and WOKI are a powerful pair" **There are Bayowoki scrolls... Howevver, they appear to be randomized like the other scrolls. *"Crystal plate is metal." **Crystal plate does not hinder spell casting. *"Hunger only happens when it's raining." *"If you die while hallucinating, you die in real life." *"Shopkeepers are easily charmed." **Angered shopkeepers cannot be charmed with a pipe or Lute of Charming. Also true, because higher Charisma will get you better prices from vendors. *"The password is 'wizard'". **A wizard or cheat mode like in many traditional roguelikes does not exist in WazHack. *"Trolls revive unless you fill them with cheese." **Giving cheese to trolls does not prevent them from reviving, their intestines must be removed. Other / Unknown *"Don't wake up sleeping zombies." *"Goblins can't use keys." *"Rumors are for the guidence of the wise." *"Rumours are for the observance of fools." *"These words are not true." *When I ordered a giant pie, I didn't expect so much giant Category:Dungeon Feature